Welcome to Azkaban
by Thatguy171
Summary: Sirius Black didn't care that he was in Azkaban. He knew he was innocent, but he pleads guilty. /One-shot. The first story, please give constructive criticism.


Idiot.

All he thought was that he was an idiot.

How could he be so stupid? His best mate was dead, he tried to use and Unforgivable curse in front of muggles. He supposedly "killed" a "fellow" wizard.

Yet he pleads guilty.

Idiot

He didn't lie, he didn't plead innocent, _he pleads guilty_. He wondered what his best mate would say if he was still alive, "You idiot! First, you try to kill someone and now you're pleading GUILTY? You are so stupid".

Sirius should have thought about what he was doing. When he heard his best mate died, he was pissed. He barged out of his little old flat, hopped on to his big-ass motorcycle, and went out into the night seeking revenge. He felt something happened when James and Lily hung up the fo. Pho.. whatever that little contraption is called, so suddenly.

He still remembered the words that sentenced him to hell forever.

"The Wizengamot agree that you, Sirius Orion Black, is guilty of the murder of Peter Pettigrew. You are sentenced to die in Azkaban".

Man can that sexy Amelia Bones be serious. Sirius let out his signature bark-like laugh. How could he, Sirius Orion Black, be laughing while walking to his cell. The Aurors behind him looked at him like he should be in St. Mungo's, but he didn't care, he was happy. The laugh echoed through a place like a drop of water would in a quiet cave.

"What do you think he's laughin' 'bout?", he heard one of the jurors growls,

"Don't know don't care, just put him in his cell and let's get outta here…" the other answered in a desperate-like tone.

"How about you two retards shut-up and let me enjoy my moment," Sirius said in between breaths.

Suddenly, all three were quiet. Sirius felt like running away, sitting in a corner, curling up into a ball and crying. A Dementor drifted past them. It's cloak covering its skeletons-like body and its hood covering it's dark, cold-hearted face. He saw the dead bodies of his best mate James and his sweet wife, Lily Evans. Sirius remembered when she slapped him, and Sirius started laughing again.

"Ahh memories" Sirius said to himself"

"Bloody mental this one is. Mental. I'm telling ya.." and the auror droned on about mental people and Azkaban could just be connected to St. Mungos.

Sirius continued laughing, thinking about all the times he, James, Remus and Peter, pranked the Slytherins, especially Snivellus.

How Sirius was unaffected and laughing in front of a Dementor was more than crazy, beyond crazy, scared him and the jurors. Prisoners looked out of their cells to see the entertainment and started laughing along with Sirius. Soon, the dark, cold, hell-hole of a prison was full of the laughter of men and women alike, purebloods, half-bloods, and muggles.

Then, just as quickly as it came, the feeling was gone. The prisoners laughing died down. The Dementor glided away to its next victim. One of the Aurors pushed him forward and they continued walking down the long dark and damp corridor for what seemed like forever. During that span, Sirius thought to himself.

"What happened to the Marauders Peter, what happened" Sirius murmured as they continued to Satan's home himself.

* * *

 _Rain poured down like a shower. He chased a man down a dark alleyway and followed him into a square surrounded by muggle shops._

 _"I'm gonna kill him," the man thought to himself._

 _As quick as a whip the man took out his wand and shot a full body-bind curse to the man called Peter Pettigrew. Peter collapsed to the ground._

 _"HOW COULD YOU!" Sirius boomed, "YOU SOLD OUT JAMES AND LILY!"_

 _"I was scared Sirius" Peter begged, "Please forgive me, old friend"_

 _Sirius was furious. This was one of many times Peter has asked for redemption._

 _"FORGIVE YOU?" Sirius yelled, "I'M NOT GONNA F****** FORGIVE YOU! YOU... YOU" Sirius was lost at words._

 _"I didn't mean to" Peter was sobbing, but Sirius didn't care, he killed James and Lily, left his godson, Harry, alone in the world._

 _By then, the muggles have crowded around the windows to watch the seen. Sirius saw a man in the crowd._

 _Remus_

 _"THEY TRUSTED YOU! THE TRUSTED YOU! YOU, A PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Sirius said vehemently_

 _He heard the distant sound of pops. Aurors. Sirius was too mad to think straight. He raised his wand and said the first spell that came to his mind._

 _"AVADA KEDVRA" Sirius roared._

 _There was a loud explosion and when the smoke cleared, a finger was all that remained of Peter Pettigrew. In his place was a rat._ I forgot he 's and animagus. Before _Sirius was able to fire another spell, he felt himself get stunned. And he fell to the ground and blacked out._

* * *

Sirius Hadn't thought about Peter until that night.

Peter.

Peter, who faked his death and sold out James and Lily to Voldemort. Peter, who hung around him and James and helped them carry out pranks, who supported he and James in Quidditch matches along with Remus and the rest of mighty Gryffindor house. Peter, who was gonna get his filthy butt whooped when Sirius got out of Azkaban. Peter, who James trusted with all his life along with Lily and their son, Harry Potter.

What's gonna happen to Harry?

He's gonna be given to muggles. The muggles will probably treat him like a house elf.

Oh, how Sirius _loathed_ Peter right now.

One of the Aurors turns out his name was Alastor Moody, forced Sirius into his cell.

Sirius took a look around his new cell before plopping down onto his new bed and took a nap. Escaping would be easy. Surviving would be harder.


End file.
